


My Alien Family

by streakmad29



Series: Aliens, What Aliens? [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: Rodney McKay agreed to adoption for the love of his life John Sheppard. He never expected to meet the child of his heart.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Aliens, What Aliens? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor M. Rodney McKay was happy. He had a career that, while classified, was very rewarding. He had met and fallen in love with his best friend, Now husband, Commander John Sheppard. And had become close enough to Doctor Daniel Jackson, that he felt more like a brother than a friend. 

He had never expected to be asked to be a reference for Daniel and his partner General Jack O'Neill, when they applied to adopt a child. And he definitely never expected for John to ask if they too could adopt a child. He had found it easy to give into John and agree. He never thought they'd get threw the process if he was completely honest. 

But here he was now going with Daniel and Jack for a second meeting with their potential adoptee and for John and his own first visit. He found himself faking smiles and hiding nerves, from everyone. He knew in his heart that John was always going to be the favourite parent, He just had to get them to believe he was a good caring person until they had a child.

"Rodney," Daniel called out from a door way, "Come meet Alice. She's the same age as Maddie."

"Oh that very young isn't it," Rodney said as he walked towards him. 

"We have all ages here, Doctor McKay," The director of the group home informed him, "Did you and your partner have an idea of what age group you'd prefer."

"No not really," Rodney replied, "I think we're just hoping to find a child that needs us and that we can help reach them reach their full potential."

"Ah Rodney," John Sheppard started, "Stop showing everyone how amazing you are when there's no where I can kiss you senseless without scaring some children."

"I always knew you were nicer than everyone said," Daniel piped up.

All Rodney could do was blush. He had just repeated lines that he remembered from on line chat rooms. He had no idea it would have that reaction but if it got John the child he wanted he could live with been classed as soft for awhile.

It was just then that a scream was heard from upstairs and then they could hear little feet running down the stairs. Rodney moved without thinking, reaching out and taking hold of a blonde curly haired little boy.

"Where's the little monster," A voice hollered from upstairs and heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer to the stairs.

"I think I'd keep that man upstairs," John told the director of the home and watched her run upstairs. He then turned to look at his husband, only to be struck speechless by the sight before him.

Rodney was holding the boy close and both were crying. It was something he had never expected to see. He was full sure Rodney only agreed to the whole adoption thing for him. 

"John," Rodney's voice startled him, "This is our son. He needs us. His so very special John. Like Ronan if you know what I mean."

" Are you sure?" John asked as he came closer. 

"This is Micheal," Rodney told him, and taking his hand brought him close. 

It was then John saw the marks on the boy's arms. But the thing that sealed the adoption in John's mind was the glowing hand that Rodney had been keeping hidden from view of everyone else.

"Like Ronan, You say," John whispered, "Maybe with a few extra gifts."

"John, He can't stay here," Rodney replied, "They think his evil. They had a priest here today to get the devil out of him. His shown me everything that's ever happened to him. I know it's not what we planned but I promise you Micheal is definitely the child for us."

"I guess we have our child," John spoke aloud, calling the Director over with a nod of his head, " How soon can you get our paperwork sorted?"

"Are you sure Micheal is the child for you and Doctor McKay?" The Director questioned John, "His never lasted long in one place."

"My husband used to be described the same way," John told her, " I guess they found something in common when they met. And my husband is the smartest man I know. If he says Micheal is our child, then it's simple."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is a ten year old daddy's boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked this story. I know my writing isn't great but I do it because I enjoy it. I try my best to keep the storyline clear. I nearly didn't finish it because of some comments made.

Micheal will never forget the day he met his new family. It had started like many other, the Director calling him a freak and swearing that he had been placed on this earth to test her. Followed closely by the local priest coming to help rid him of the devil. 

Biting that priest and making a run for it, had definitely been the best thing to happen to him. When his dad had held him that first time, He finally felt like he was home. Their minds had connected and in those few minutes, they had seen the best and the worst of each other. Better still, his dad wasn't just going to be a believer, He'd been to other planets and galaxies.

Sometimes, thinking back, Micheal will often say that if anyone else had seen his brain, He'd probably be still an orphan. He knew there'd been times pop's had just about given up on him.

Then dad would pull Micheal close and say" We love you. We want you. We'll take the good days and the bad. But you gotta meet us in the middle Micheal. If we're doing something you hate, open that mouth of yours and say it. We're not mind readers. And yes we'll get things wrong, but guess what we're not giving up on you. So don't give up on us."

Really looking back, if dad hadn't been there, Michael knew he would of never connected with pops. It took an allergic reaction to cement their bond. And it was all because they'd wanted seafood. Dad had told the waiter at least six times to keep the lemon far away from his plate, as he was deathly allergic. 

The food had arrived quickly and as they tucked in, his dad had reached out to his pop saying, "I taste lemon."

After that he began to grasp for breath, and Micheal had watched in stunned silence as his pop, Commander John Sheppard, started barking orders to the waiting staff as he administered the epi pen. In that moment Micheal realised that while Rodney McKay was his dad, who loved him, He was also John Sheppard' s husband. 

So Micheal had reached out to his pops, "hey pop can I have a chat with you please."

Looking surprised, his pops nodded and waited for him to start.

" I want you to know that I don't hate you first of all," Micheal told him, " I heard you tell dad that and I wanted to clear it up. I'm jealous of the time you get with my dad because I know how he feels about me. I feel like I should always be with him, but you get to go to work with him everyday and sleep together every night. When dad held me for the first time we formed a bond and I know I'm just a kid but he feels like his my parent."

"Would you want that kind of a bond with me?" John asked.

"I'd like to bond with you," Micheal started, " But I don't know how I did it the first time. So I want to try spending time with just us. Maybe finding something that's just ours. We both love dad so I know we have one thing in common."

"We both love maths and fast cars," John added, " I think this is definitely something we should try."

" I think the answer is staring you both in the face," Rodney told them from the door way, "You both also love space and spaceships. Why don't you both take apart some of the worst blueprints I ever got for spaceships and design one of your own."

And that's how Micheal grew the same bond he had with his dad to include his pops. It had taken a year, but finally they were all on the same page. Of course it was just when they were all getting along for more family drama to start. But that's a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is thinking back in this chapter. He was ten when Rodney and John found him. He might seem advanced for his age in some areas but his still a little boy.


End file.
